hptaplivefandomcom-20200213-history
GOODBYE
The GOODBYE&HELLO 2016 event is a two-week event with many new cards and different types of event modi. * 1st place ** SSR Kudo Haruka x2 ** SR Tamura Meimi x3 ** Costume Onepiece ** Costume Boots ** 500 SSF * 2nd - 25th place ** SSR Kudo Haruka x2 ** SR Tamura Meimi x2 ** Costume Onepiece ** Costume Boots ** 400 SSF * 51st - 100th place ** SSR Kudo Haruka x2 ** SR Tamura Meimi ** Costume Onepiece ** Costume Boots ** 300 SSF * 101st - 200th place ** SSR Kudo Haruka ** SR Tamura Meimi x3 ** Costume Onepiece ** Costume Boots ** 250 SSF * 201st - 300th place ** SSR Kudo Haruka ** SR Tamura Meimi ** Costume Onepiece ** Costume Boots ** 150 SSF * 301st - 500th place ** SR Tamura Meimi x3 ** Costume Onepiece ** Costume Boots ** 120 SSF * 501st - 750th place ** SR Tamura Meimi x2 ** Costume Onepiece ** Costume Boots ** 120 SSF * 751st - 1000th place ** SR Tamura Meimi ** Costume Onepiece ** Costume Boots ** 120 SSF * 1001st - 1500th place ** SR Tamura Meimi ** Costume Boots ** 100 SSF * 1501st - 3000th place ** Costume Boots ** 80 SSF * 3001st - 5000th place ** Costume Boots ** 50 SSF * 5001st - 6000th pace ** Costume Boots ** 30 SSF * Until 1900 every 100 points give you 5 Star Stone Fragments. * 2100 points give you 30 SSF. * From 2300 to 3900 every 200 points and 4300 and 4700 give you 5 SSF again. * 5100 points give you 40 SSF. * 5500, 5900 and 6300 give you 10 SSF. * 6700 points give you an SR Iikubo Haruna card. * 7100, 7500, 7900, 8500 and 9100 give you 10 SSF. * 9700, 10.300, 10.900, 11.500, 12.400, 13.300, 14.200, 15.100 points give you 15 SSF. * 16.000, 16.900, 18.100, 19.300, 20.500, 21.700, 23.100, 24.500, 25.900, 27.300, 28.900 and 30.500 points give you 20 FFS. * 32.100, 33.700, 35.300, 36.900, 38.500 give you 30 FFS. * 40.000 points give you an SR Iikubo Haruna card. * 42.000 to 48.000 in steps of 200 give you 30 SSF. * 50.000 points give you 50 SSF. * 52.500, 55.000, 57.500, 61.000, 64.500, 68.000, 72.000, 76.000, 80.000, 84.000, 88.000, 92.000, 96.000 give you 10 SSF. * 100.000 give you 50 SSF. * 104.000 points give you an SR Iikubo Haruna card. * 108.000, 112.000, 116.200, 120.400, 124.600, 128.800, 133.000, 137,200, 141.800, 146.400 give you 10 SSF. * 150.100 points give you an SSR Wada Ayaka card. * 155.600, 160.200, 164.800, 169.400 and 174.000 give you 10 SSF. * 179.500, 185.000 and 192.500 give you 15 SSF. * 200.000 points give you an SR Iikubo Haruna card. * 207.500, 215.000, 222.500 give you 15 SSF. * 230.000, 237.500, 245.00, 255.000, 265.000, 275.000 and 287.000 give you 20 SSF. * 300.000 points give you an SSR Wada Ayaka card. The Bingo event mostly gave you Star Stone Fragments and one SSR Miyazaki Yuka. There were several Gacha throughout this event. The main Event Gacha gives you the three new UR cards. Aside from this one, there are also: * A Sayashi Riho Graduation Gacha which gave you an SSR Sayashi Riho in her Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi dress, an SR Sayashi Riho Maji Desu ka SKA with an autograph and a Sayashi/Kudo duet card. * Several group specific Gachas: For °C-ute, Morning Musume, ANGERME, Juice=Juice and one NEWFES Gacha featuring Country Girls, Kobushi and Tsubaki Factory. * A 100 Star Stone gacha. This one is very expensive, but guarantees you 5 SSR cards and one extra card. This event's costume is based on a Miko, a shrine maiden. Shoes are available through Lives, other parts can be obtained from the ranking or point collection rewards. Its Stage Appeal is Heat Up (Big). This is the first event to introduce several UR cards. This is also the first event to add 2 songs, Morning Musume's Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi and °C-ute's Sekai Ichi Happy na Onna no Ko. Sayashi Riho's graduation took place during this event. There was a special Gacha for her with 3 special cards. Category:Event